riseofincarnatesfandomcom-20200213-history
Terrence Blake
Terrence can summon Ares and control him like a part of his own body. This being, termed a "Deuteros", is a well-known type of incarnate power. Terrence's development of a Deuteros may stem from his awakening as an incarnate at the young age of 12, when it was not power fantasies for himself he imagined, but rather another being embodying pure destruction. Left drifting after an accident at sea, he was able to triumph over the others in the struggles over the meager food by channeling Ares, the god of war. In order to protect incarnate rights, Terrence joined a government organization. He hopes that by gaining the respect and trust of those around him he can curb the government's current trend towards incarnate oppression. Naturally, he is unable to forgive the existence of Wild Hunt, an organization known for assaults on incarnates. Once Terrence learns the truth about Wild Hunt, his entire life will be upended. Move list *'Ranged Attack': A simple projectile fired from the gun in your left hand. Pierces through the enemy. (When summoned, Ares also performs an additional attack.) *'Special Move 1': A horizontal aura spread attack. (When summoned, Ares also performs an additional attack.) *'Special Move 2': Only available when Ares is summoned. (Ares executes various large-scale attacks, depending on which direction the stick is pushed.) *'Character Ability Power': Summons Ares. (If Ares is already summoned, this command directs him to fire a massive laser blast at the target.) *'N + Melee Attack': A simple Melee Attack that can be extended to a 4-hit combo. (When summoned, Ares also performs an additional attack.) *'←→ + Melee Attack': A Melee Attack that swings around to the enemy's side, allowing you to evade incoming projectiles. This is also an effective way to sidestep an enemy's guard. (When summoned, Ares also performs an additional attack.) *'↑ + Melee Attack' (Tag Combo Launch): Hurls your opponent into the air to initiate a Tag Combo. (When summoned, Ares also performs an additional attack.) *'↓ + Melee Attack' (Guard Break): A charging physical attack that also neutralizes incoming projectiles. Will break through the enemy's guard. *'Tag Combo - Ranged': Finishes a Tag Combo with an aura blast from your gun for incredible damage. (When summoned, Ares also performs an additional attack.) *'Tag Combo - Melee': Finishes a Tag Combo by intercepting the enemy and shooting them at point-blank range for maximum damage. (When summoned, Ares also performs an additional attack.) *'Awakening': Action gauge consumption rate decreases for you and your partner. Enemy long-range attacks are more likely to miss. Tag combo damage is increased. Ares - Long-Range Attack Ares - Special Move 1 Ares - Special Move 2 Ares - Unique Action Ares - Short-Range N Ares - Short-Range LR Ares - Short-Range F Ares - Short-Range R Ares - Tag Combo Long-Range Ares - Tag Combo Short-Range Awakening - Ares Notes His strength lies in long range attacks, so his playstyle focuses on positioning, accurately sniping enemies and supporting his teammate from a distance instead of powerful melee combos. Players will need to choose when to summon Ares carefully because he is then more powerful at close range – does he help his teammate out of a tight spot? Or does he close in on one enemy and finish him off? Media Videos Images Ares.jpg|Ares ARES Costume lightbox.jpg|Costume Customization ARES Head lightbox.jpg|Head Customization ARES Weapon lightbox.jpg|Weapon Customization AresSS.jpg AresSS1.jpg AresSS2.jpg AresSS3.jpg References Blake, Terrence Blake, Terrence Blake, Terrence Blake, Terrence